


My first kiss

by Rose_1326



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1326/pseuds/Rose_1326
Summary: Your first kiss is always something you will remember.
Kudos: 1





	My first kiss

Your first kiss is always something you will remember. 

Okay, so I was in the 6th grade when I had my first kiss. It was with a boy/ friend named Max (I changed the name, calm down), but you need to hear the whole story so you know what the frick is going on. 

So, I was meant to leave that school, so I wouldn't be back next year. I told my friends so they wouldn't be blowing up my phone when I didn't show up the first day, and I also told Max. I told them this, I believe 2 weeks before school ended, ( idk it was 3 years ago ok) 

So fast forward to the last day of school. Max and I were walking to the car-line (a spot where your parent would pick you up, we were 12) but then he says "oh man I forgot something, can you come with me to get it" (or something along those lines) and me being a good friend I went with him (now that I think of it, it was pretty sus that he didn't ask anyone to open a locked classroom door or anything). 

We get to the outside of the classroom ( the classroom was in a little dark corner with a brick wall and a ramp) and I just lean against the wall minding my business, until all of a sudden Max pins me to the wall. I didn't really know what to do or say, so I just stood there, a bit nervous, looking at him, ( me looking up, he's tall and I’m 4'11.) then he just kissed me. I felt all my nerves just fading away as I kissed him (yes I kissed back, I kinda had no option). He pulled away and said, "so you have something to remember me by" and I slightly smiled and said "thanks" ( it was my first kiss what was I supposed to do, kiss him more, I wish) and we walked back to the car-line, awkwardly. 

You thought to was over ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no 

Bouse 1: the best friend finds out 

So 4 days after school ended I went to a theater camp with my best friend (yes we are theater kids and get on with the world). We didn't know anyone there and no one knew anyone. So this one girl ( that looked like she was in the 4th grade) says that we should play never-have-I-ever as an ice-breaker. So she asked the first question, and of course, it was "never have I ever kissed a boy" (if that girl was actually in the 4th grade, who the hell is she kissing) and my face turned so red, you could just tell. My bestie looked at me as I slowly put my finger down. "WHAT THE HELL? WHEN? WHERE? AND WHO? she yelled at me. " when? Recently, where? At the park (lie), who? A friend" " do I know this friend" "no" (LIE) 

There's more

Bonus 2: seeing Max again 

I ended up going to the same school, so I saw him again. He walked into class a bit late, being the dork that he is (but he’s my dork), and saw me. I saw his face turn bright red as he walked by. I think I played it cool (I hope I did), but thank goodness that our desks were on the opposite sides of the classroom. 

We stayed friend after that, because we didn’t want something that stupid the ruin our friendship, and we are still good friends today. He sometimes will kiss my cheek here and there and we do flirt with each other, tho we play it off as jokes. He did kiss me on the lips again, but it was only to make someone that he knew liked me but refused to say anything, jealous. 


End file.
